


Three’s a lucky number

by Captaindick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaindick/pseuds/Captaindick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a series of unfortunate blind dates set up by Lydia and Erica, Stiles and Derek find out that even if your date doesn’t show up – having each other for company isn’t so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three’s a lucky number

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I needed something silly and romcom-y because the other fic I’m writing is seriously depressing.

“I’m tired of you lounging around our flat.”

_“You know what would be good for you? A relationship.”_

“You need to get sexed up and stop with the droopy ears.”

_“I think it’ll help you to stop being so annoying about me and Boyd.”_

“I love you, dear, but I need my alone time and between you and Jackson and my actual social life that both of you lack, I can’t get a break.”

_“And so what if we had sex on the counter and in your bed and on the couch when you were in the house, and… what I’m trying to say – you need to lose that frown and a boyfriend will be the best cure!”_

“I set you up on a blind date.”

_“I set you up on a blind date.”_

***

Stiles is late. Not only is he late, his only green shirt, which Lydia told him to wear for his mystery guy, has an impressive coffee stain covering most of its front and Stiles had to search through his drawers for another green one, knowing perfectly well that he couldn’t go in the Green Lantern one, Lydia specifically told him no superheroes and no references to “weird internet stuff you like”. Blue was close to green, right? Anyway, blue had to do, because Sties was late for a blind date set up by Lydia and even if he didn’t want to go and didn’t need to get laid, no thanks, he was fine just the way he was now, Lydia made some impressive threats and Stiles was weak, ok? And scared of the blonde.

The young man burst into the cozy cafe Lydia set up for them and righted his clothes, smoothing his hair unsuccessfully as he looked around. There’s a “tall, dark and handsome” sitting by the window with his back to the exit, just as Lydia promised. Stiles lets out an exhale and strides to the table for two, schooling his expression into something resembling a responsible adult and not a twelve-year old, as Jackson loves to describe him. He really should start thinking of finding new friends.

“Hi, sorry I’m late, you won’t imagine- Derek?” Stiles is almost in the seat across from the man when he leaps to his feet. It, most definitely, is Derek Hale. The grouchy guy from Stiles’ psych class. Derek wandered there by accident and, because the teacher had some kind of a vendetta against him, Stiles still isn’t entirely clear on that, made him sit all through the lecture. Derek glared and sulked and looked way too hot to be true so it wasn’t really Stiles’ fault that he sent a paper airplane flying at the guy. There was a scribbled “Hi, I’m Stiles :)” on it and Derek crumpled it the moment he read it. Only after ten more minutes of the lecture Stiles was getting hit in the head with a crumpled piece of paper that said: “Derek. how is this my life.” They bumped into each other a couple more times around campus and Derek rejected Stiles’ friend request on facebook but followed him on twitter. Once Derek stole Stiles’ donut and half his coffee when they met at a Starbucks. Derek bitched for an hour at his sister getting a new boyfriend when they met at the park in the evening, Stiles getting groceries and Derek obviously sexiled. Stiles made fun of him for still living with his sister and after that Derek refused to give him his number. Derek was a weird guy. But Stiles couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy their little encounters. He knew they wouldn’t lead anywhere, Scott warned him off the guy and Allison made some reasonable arguments. But it didn’t mean Stiles could let go so easily.

Anyway, to the here and now…

_It’s already twenty minutes past five and Derek is going to kill Erica if this was all a ruse to get him out of the house and fuck in his bed again. He didn’t buy that mattress for them. At least the cake is good and the coffee’s decent. He decided to order ten minutes in, his date would just have to order whenever he decided to arrive. Or if he was weird or creepy, or not his type, Derek wouldn’t have to leave without grabbing something to eat. He really didn’t trust Erica to set him up with someone._

_There’s a finger nudging between Derek’s ribs and the man half-turns in his seat, glaring at Stiles Stilinski, pain in the ass extraordinary. Honestly, Derek isn’t even sure if the boy’s there as a punishment to him or to keep him entertained while he waits. Stiles smiles at him through a mouthful of his croissant and Derek cringes, turning back to his table. It’s just his luck, he guesses. Lately Stiles is everywhere: stalking him on campus when Derek desperately needs a moment of quiet, at the grocery store at 3 am, ending up sitting on the hood of Derek’s camaro and chatting for almost two hours, bumping into him the only time Derek decided to change his usual time scheduled for the gym. And now sitting at a table beside him, mistaking him for his date._

_Derek… isn’t complaining. Well, maybe he is, but he’s not really mad that Stiles is there. He kind of enjoys their little banters even if sometimes they end up a little more heated than a simple conversation between acquaintances should. He likes Stiles, in a way: the guy’s smart, witty, funny. And he doesn’t look half bad…_

_Stiles pokes him in the ribs again, the sweet treat wolfed down this time._

_“Someone got stood up~” the boy singsongs._

_No. Derek was wrong. All bad. Stiles is horrible and Derek must’ve been a very bad person in his previous life to end up beside him in this small cafe._

_“I don’t see_ your _date either.” Stiles pouts and turns around with a ‘humph’, sitting back to back with Derek again. It would be easier to gloat if Derek at least had his own date’s phone number, but Erica’s not answering her phone. He is seriously starting to doubt there even is a guy. That name definitely had to be made up. He’s not even sure how it’s supposed to sound. Damn. His bed… Derek groans just as a waitress comes up to him. To him_ and _Stiles, it seems._

_“I am very sorry, but it seems like you… know each other? And we’re getting more customers, so if you wouldn’t mind, maybe, using one table?” She trails off, blushing and biting her lip. But Derek doesn’t feel up to being charitable today. Not when his bed is getting used for dirty things without his consent._

_“I’m waiting for a date.”_

_“Me too.” Stiles pipes in and great, now the girl just looks at both of them with pity._

_“Tell you what? We get a repeat of our orders, both. And we sit behind one table.” The girl looks uncertain and Stiles mutters a muffled ‘Hey’, but there are more and more people filing in and the girl agrees, after running off to discuss it with the manager. Five minutes are lost on deciding who’s changing places until Stiles begrudgingly shuffles his way to Derek, bumping his shoulder extra hard on the way to the seat._

_“Dude, how will he even know I’m here when I’m sitting with you?”_

_“How do you even know he’s real and not a plan to get you out of the house?”_

_Stiles looks considerate, pausing in his mission to devour the croissant and the cake he stole from Derek the moment it arrived; and Derek wonders if Stiles’ friends are really as evil as Derek’s but then Stiles shakes his head._

_“Nah.” Considering Stiles starts eating again that must be the end of this discussion for him. It’s almost an hour since both their dates should’ve arrived and Derek doesn’t know what is wrong with Stiles’, but by now he’s sure what’s wrong with his._

_It’s getting noisy and too crowded inside and Derek is already done with his second cup of coffee. Stiles is licking the mess he made of the remnants of the cake off his fingers and Derek really doesn’t want to come back to find Erica and Boyd fucking. Again. So he stands up and frowns down at Stiles. Might as well…_

_“Are you free now? Want to get out of here?”_

_“Oh my god! Derek Hale! I’m swooning at how gallant you are!” Derek rolls his eyes at Stiles’ overexaggerrating and starts to walk towards the exit, leaving some notes for his order. Stiles catches up with him outside, clamping a dirty buttery hand on his shoulder._

_“I think we should celebrate our aloneness!” He proclaims loudly and Derek cringes, shrugging his hand off. He doesn’t protest though and lets Stiles go on about what he would be doing if his date did show up. They do end up going to the park and eat hot dogs in a gazebo, Derek bitching about his sex-crazed friends and Stiles making lewd suggestions about using Derek’s mattress himself. All in all it isn’t a bad ending to the day. Even if Stiles is too loud and annoying. Most of the time._

***

Ok, this so wasn’t Stiles’ fault! So, it appears, the date actually exists and Stiles got shit from Lydia for days until she told him that his Mystery man said sorry and wanted to arrange another date. Any questions about his name or trying to get his phone number so a misunderstanding wouldn’t happen again, were shut down because Lydia knew him too well. If Stiles had his number he’d call, make a fool out of himself, or send too many ‘weird or ridiculous’ texts, and end up cancelling everything before he even gave the guy a chance. Lydia tells him that a name will make him paranoid and he’ll drive himself crazy trying to stalk the guy on facebook or to remember everyone he knows with the same name. That was true too. But without any information but ‘he’ll be wearing something black. Probably’, Stiles doesn’t have _anything_ on him.

Stiles is wearing his red hoodie, because he looks ‘gullible and innocent’ in it and because Lydia told the dude he’d be wearing red. It’s getting chilly outside so Stiles doesn’t mind. But gullible? Really? What was even the appeal of it? Was the guy some kind of perv that would try luring him in with candy?

Stiles is almost relieved to see Derek sitting by the tree in the huge mall Lydia arranged his meeting in. Stiles waves at the man and Derek just scowls, prompting a loud snort out of Stiles as he approaches.

“What are you doing here, grumpy?” Derek just crosses his arms making his grey henley get sinfully tight against his rippling muscles. Stiles can’t resist the temptation and feels Derek up, squeezing his arm.

“What do you want, Stiles?” his voice is tired and maybe it’s not the best time so Stiles shrugs and goes to stand as far from Derek as possible without leaving his meeting spot.

There’s a heavy sigh heaved and Stiles bites the inside of his cheek trying not to grin as Derek slowly gets closer.

_Erica yells at him, cries, whines, threatens, begs and then threatens again until one evening Derek is just too tired and agrees just to stop her from talking any more. They did have sex on his bed, they should just buy their own mattress that’s that good and not use up all the money on sex toys; but Erica swore that there was supposed to be a real actual guy behind the stupid unpronounceable name. She didn’t give him his phone number though, saying Derek would scare him off with his voice alone, but if the guy got a chance to see him, he still could’ve been swayed by Derek’s looks. Derek tries to pretend he doesn’t feel bad being objectified but then decides: to hell with it, and makes Erica clean up all the condo for making him feel bad and ruining his days and making him go on this blind date thing again. Erica takes her revenge in wearing a sexy maid’s outfit and making out with Boyd at every possible moment._

_For a guy who ‘apologized and felt horrible for not coming last time’, from Erica’s words, the guy doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to get on their date on time. When Derek saw red he almost wanted to hide, or run. But he was relieved that the guy_ did _show up. Turns out he didn’t. It was Stiles. Again. Wearing his red hoodie Derek would recognize anytime. Not that he knew what Stiles usually wore – he just didn’t have that many clothes._

_He tries to ignore the young man. He really does. But his date isn’t there yet and he knows Stiles will provide entertainment. Derek walks up to Stiles and it’s not long before Stiles is stifling laughs into Derek’s shoulder._

_They talk for about ten minutes, Derek noticing Stiles’ fidgeting and him looking at the watch “discreetly”. Stiles says he’s waiting for a friend and Derek doesn’t want to look pathetic and Stiles to make fun of him again, so he lies about the date and says he’s also waiting for a friend. But then Stiles flails an arm at him almost hitting the older man in the face._

_“Dude, you totally ruined my last date!” Derek lifts an incredulous eyebrow at him but Stiles goes on. “I bet my guy is all shy and sweet, and then he walks in the café – and there you are! Mister I’ll-crush-you-with-my-pinkie! Oh my god, of course he got scared! I’d get scared if I didn’t know you! You’re probably ruining my sex vibes too just by being near!”_

_“Sex vibes.” Derek repeats dumbfound._

_“YES! Sex vibes!” there are people turning to stare at them now and Derek wants to groan. “You’re totally repelling them and making them useless!”_

_“And we wouldn’t want that…” Derek muses. Stiles just nods at him vigorously. “I’ll just leave you and your vibes alone then…”_

_“Yes, you do that.”_

_Derek squints his eyes at him and purses his lips, trying to come to a decision and trying even harder to ignore Stiles shooing him away. With actual ‘Shoo’s._

_“Give me your phone.” Stiles is also frowning now but his hand is hovering over the pocket of his hoodie and Derek goes in for the kill, hoping Stiles doesn’t have anything gross in his pockets. Stiles is too dumbstruck to do anything in the first seconds but then he’s practically climbing Derek as Derek calls himself from Stiles’ phone. When he feels the vibration in his pocket he hands a flushed Stiles his phone back and goes to sit as far from Stiles as the bench would allow._

_**so how are the sex vibes doing without me ruining everything?** _

_**omg u dick!!!** _

_**asswipe** _

_**fucker** _

_Derek chuckles softly and then there’s a warm body pressing into his side and he isn’t even surprised to see that it’s Stiles, a private smile of his own on the young man’s lips._

_“I think nobody’s coming.” Stiles’ right. And even if Derek’s date is really planning on appearing, he’d really rather he not._

_“Want to grab a coffee?”_

_Stiles gasps, pressing his hands to his chest and batting his lashes._

_“Is it a date, mister Hale?”_

_Derek just shoves him instead of an answer. Maybe it would be nice if Stiles was the one he was supposed to meet. Yeah, he was noisy and annoying and plain unbearable sometimes. But right now when Stiles was smiling at him with his eyes crinkled and letting out little gasps between the laughter… It was impossible, anyway. Stiles was too charming and never would go for someone like Derek. But it was a nice thought and Derek did leave the evening free for his date. Not his fault his actual date decided not to show up._

***

_Derek agreed to another date. With the same guy. Erica was surprised to hear how quickly he said yes. But Derek’s been thinking. It might have been stupid and might have been nothing, but was it just a coincidence that this guy never showed up but Stiles did? Yeah, last time Stiles wasn’t there for a date but Derek… really enjoyed their time together. He liked that Stiles didn’t mind the teasing and returned it tenfold, he liked that they could argue but it never was about hurting the other. Stiles got his sense of humor and wasn’t after his looks, though Derek did notice Stiles’ glances. Then again maybe Stiles wasn’t after Derek at all. And maybe Derek was a complete and total failure at everything but he wanted to see for himself._

_There’s one more thing too. Derek decides it won’t hurt to double-check and sends Stiles a text._

**blind date again today :(**

_There’s no reply for a while when Derek almost drives himself insane with worry but Stiles was the one bugging him for his number all the time so he shouldn’t be complaining about Derek finally giving it to him, right?_

_His phone lights up with a text where Stiles says ‘_ **same ugh((((( Lydia is the devil** _’ Derek has no idea who Lydia is but if he guessed right he’ll need to thank her later. Derek smiles to himself. Stiles is in for a surprise._

_Derek’s heart speeds up as if he’s a teenager all over again when he sees Stiles waiting for him by the big statue of a woman with wind blowing through her robes, or maybe an angel, Derek is no expert in modern art. But Stiles is wearing a gray shirt with an iron man print under a warm plaid shirt and Derek can’t hide the smile tugging at his lips. Gray. He’s wearing gray. Just like Erica said. He almost calls out when there’s a guy, slightly taller than Stiles, with broad shoulders and a charming smile Stiles immediately returns, jogging up to him. They laugh and hug and Derek can’t hear what they’re talking about but he doesn’t need to. Of course he should’ve known. Anyway, he’d get annoyed with Stiles and his antiques if they ever got together. Stiles_ is _annoying. And nosy. And loud._

_Derek doesn’t wait for his date, turning around before Stiles has a chance to see him, and practically runs away._

Stiles waited. And waited. And waited. He was planning on telling Mystery guy he was already in like with someone. Someone grouchy with a dry sense of humor and with arms that made angels cry. Or hoping that Mystery guy didn’t show up and he’d meet Derek again. Or maybe that his blind date _would_ be Derek. Because even if he has no idea where Lydia could’ve met Derek it still is a possibility she could’ve known him. And if two’s a coincidence, three is a pattern and it’s not like Stiles even knew if Derek was into guys, he never specifically told Stiles who his date was, but Stiles was pretty clear about being set up with a guy and Derek wasn’t repulsed by it. That was good enough.

But here Stiles was: Derek-less, dateless, cold and with a growling stomach. It’s been three hours and logically Stiles knew nobody would show up. But it hurt. He planned it all out in his head so well – it just had to be Derek. There was another plan in case it wasn’t him and Stiles had a couple of schemes to get Derek to like him. But now he was legit scared. Derek had a date today. What if it went well? What if Derek found someone who actually didn’t make fun of him all the time and didn’t argue about the smallest things? What if he’d tell Stiles to delete his number from his phone?

Alright, that was going too far but right now, every awful outcome seemed like the most likely one.

Stiles called Lydia telling her the date sucked and they didn’t click and he must’ve sounded pathetic enough for her not to ask any further questions. That made Stiles go as far as telling her not to hook him up with random strangers any more.

The apartment is empty when Stiles comes back home, Scott away at Allison’s for sure. Their addiction towards each other couldn’t have been healthy. Stiles is rather content, moping on the couch, watching reruns of Buffy, when his phone buzzes with a message. He almost drops it when he sees whom it’s from.

BrooDer:  
 **howd your date go?**

Ouch. That’s just mean. Stiles tunes out the tv and shakes himself off. Derek doesn’t know Stiles was stood up again. He probably wants to share how awesome his own date went and how he’s getting married and moving away to somewhere where they’ll never meet again… Stiles sighs, dropping headfirst onto the couch.

**;__;**

**what** comes the immediate reply.

**i'm dying alooone derek i'm doomed to fail at loveeee**

The next reply is instant again:

**want to grab a beer?**

Stiles hesitates. Does he really want to see him? Oh to hell with it, of course he wants to. And considering how happy Derek is now with his new girl- or boyfriend, it’s only fair if Stiles…

 **im also broke life sucks so muuuch derek** also there’s the fact that he _is_ broke and can’t really spare the money on drinking right now. His phone buzzes again and Stiles tries not to smile.

 **my treat** Stiles sighs.

**and considering ur the one consoling me everything is weird and i must be in a parallel dimension or smthn**

**not that im saying no**

**pick me up in your douchetastic car?**

Stiles is full on grinning, sending Derek his address, switching off the tv and getting changed from his pajama pants and sleeping shirt into something decent. Next time he picks up his phone there’s a **fuck u** and Stiles laughs out loud, his evening gradually becoming better. The young man replies with a:

**if that is the price of free beer**

Stiles can practically imagine Derek’s face, reading his next text, a **do you still want me to pick u up or not?**. He answers with a **YES PLEASE** and fidgets all the time until Derek calls him from outside his building.

Alright, that’s a lie. Stiles fidgets and flails all the way down the stairs (the elevator isn’t working), and all the way in Derek’s car, and even more when he realized they weren’t going to a bar but to Derek’s condo.

Stiles tries not to be to nosy and not stare and inspect everything before him but it’s hard. It’s where Derek lives after all. The first beer is gone in a couple of big gulps and when Stiles starts his second one, relaxing a bit more on Derek’s couch, he’s already feeling slightly tipsy. He should’ve had something to eat before this. Now Derek’ll think he can’t handle his drinks.

“Where’s your sister?” The apartment looks empty, save for them, but Derek can’t be living here alone and last time Stiles checked Derek was still getting sexiled by his older sister. Who was an evil evil creature from hell from Derek’s words.

“Laura was staying over for a week that time. No sisters here.” Stiles gives Derek a smile that looks more like a pained grimace. For once in his life he can’t think of anything to say and he thinks blurting out ‘I hope your date went horribly too’ wouldn’t be very polite of him.

“My flatmate, Isaac, is away for the week and there are Erica and Boyd, they can crash in here without warning and stay for days.” Explains Derek. And yeah, alright, this makes sense. Maybe they could talk about flatmates. Because Stiles really isn’t feeling up to par to talk about anything more serious. Maybe they could discuss the rent?.. God, he shouldn’t have come…

_Derek knows he shouldn’t, it’s pathetic and will only make him seem needy and completely ruin his mood, but he sends Stiles a text. And feels extremely guilty for feeling happy that Stiles’ date was a disaster. Well, his second thought is to beat the guy Stiles was with to a pulp for doing this to Stiles, and while his emotions are making him feel extremely confused, going from ecstatic to wanting to violently murder people, he ends up inviting Stiles out for drinks._

_Derek makes sure he sounds extra-angry when he calls Erica about his date and the horrible guy she set him up with, so she doesn’t have the urge to come over for a couple of days at least. Then he has to make everything seem clean, stuffing dirty laundry, junk and his papers and important things he’ll end up forgetting where he put, into closets and under any available surface._

_It’s hard not to feel like a creeper when he finds out where Stiles lives but it’s irrational and Derek just forces these thoughts as far as he can manage. Easy enough when he sees Stiles running to his car, waving and smiling like he always does when they meet accidentally._

_And now Stiles is at his place. And Derek is a mess, talking about Isaac and his other friends when Stiles is clearly not interested. He made a huge mistake._

_“My date went horribly too.” He doesn’t know why he blurts it but the moment it’s out there’s a smile tugging at Stiles lips as he valiantly tries to force it down._

_“You think my ruined date is funny?” Derek tries to sound gruff but he can feel himself return Stiles’ smile and then the boy is bending in half, laughing, and Derek feels at least a little bit better._

_And then Stiles’ phone is going off. The young man excuses himself and gets up from the couch, not going far enough for Derek not to hear him talking. So he’s not technically eavesdropping. It’s the infamous Lydia._

_“What? No… No, Lydia, why would I lie to y-… he was? Tall, dark and handsome?” Derek squints at him and Stiles mouths a ‘sorry’ all the while nodding to the phone as if the girl on the other end could see him. “His hair colour? I don’t know! Blaaaack?” Even Derek can hear the shrilling coming from the other side now. Stiles cringes and holds the phone away from his ear for a bit._

_“Listen, I don’t want to. Maybe I’m into someone else!” Stiles blushes deeply at that, glancing at Derek briefly, and Derek is tired of this Lydia figure. He’s almost to his feet, ready to take the phone from Stiles and to tell her to leave him alone, when his own phone rings._

_Derek curses but Stiles’ back is turned to him right now and it_ would _be rude to just interrupt him like that, so Derek picks up. It’s Erica._

_“Ok, I know you lied, dickhead.” Oh no. She isn’t outside right now, is she? “You’re getting a phone call in five minutes. Call me back and tell me all about it. Call me even if nobody calls you. Got that?”_

_“Erica, I don’t-”_

_“Call me or there will be consequences!” Derek wants to retort but Erica doesn’t let him: “Remember that time you made Laura have green hair? Want her to know it was you who did it?”_

_Derek groans. This was low. She was officially revoked from her best friend status forever._

_“All right. I hate you.” Erica chirps an ‘I love you too’ and hangs up and when Derek looks up, Stiles is looking at him with a pained expression._

_“I need to… one more call… and then we can get back to laughing at your sad sad love life.” Derek frowns and grunts but he’s happy Stiles isn’t as crestfallen as he looks, if he still can manage to joke. He might be paranoid but it must’ve been about the date. And it seems like Stiles bailed on the guy. But Derek saw them meet…_

_He shrugs and Stiles excuses himself to go to the bathroom, making Derek nervous about all the privacy._

_It’s not long before he’s being called, just like Erica promised. He wants to end it fast, before Stiles comes back, so he answers without looking, growling a “What?” instead of a ‘Hello’. There’s a sharp intake of breath on the other end and, ok, he wasn’t really friendly, but he couldn’t have been that scary to make someone speechless. But then there’s a weak “…Derek?” and it’s Stiles’ voice. Derek spares a quick glance at the caller id and it_ is _Stiles. What is going on?..._

_There’s a clatter from the bathroom area and then the call disconnects. Derek gets up just as a flushed Stiles runs back into the living room._

_“You were the dick who stood me up?!” Is the first thing from his mouth and Derek doesn’t believe it. It just can’t be… he’s walking towards him and Stiles makes a step back before lurching forward and then he’s tackling Derek, making them fall back on the couch, Derek not expecting Stiles to jump him like that. His back hurts from the impact and the breath is knocked out of him and he wants to tell Stiles just that, but Stiles gives a breathy laugh and dives at his lips and Derek can’t find it in himself to complain._

_The kiss is ended as unexpectedly as it started and Derek barely holds in a whine._

_“Wait, so it was you the whole time? My Mystery man?”_

_“Is your name a joke?” Stiles settles more comfortable against him, covering Derek’s mouth again, their bodies pressed together chest to chest, Derek’s hands holding Stiles firmly against him by the waist while Stiles’ roam and can’t seem to find a place to stop at. The kiss is heated and filthy, all tongues and teeth and frantic panting, and it’s the best kiss Derek ever had._

_It’s not long before Stiles is whimpering against his mouth, grinding down into Derek, the older man’s hands drifting lower to cup his ass. Derek feels he couch vibrate before he actually hears it and, oh right, Erica. Derek pulls away and Stiles tries to follow him but when Derek puts a firm hand on his chest the boy gapes, brows drawing close._

_“You’re seriously going to stop_ this _for…” he trails off as Derek presses the ignore the call button and then switches the phone off entirely. “Oh. Ok.”_

_And he’s grinning again, dragging Derek in by his neck, framing his face with his large warm hands, kissing him again. It’s gentle at first, sweet, but they are both too impatient so when Derek pushes up and around, to lay Stiles out on the couch, covering his body with his own, Stiles doesn’t protest. In fact, his legs, previously framing Derek’s thighs, wrap around Derek’s waist and when Derek thrusts against him the boy moans, throwing his head back, exposing his long pale neck. It’s basically an invitation and Derek licks his lips before going to town on Stiles’ neck, licking and sucking and marking him up for everyone to see._

_It’s turn for Stiles’ phone to ring and when he struggles to get up to pick it up from where he dropped it on the floor in his haste to get into Derek’s lap; Derek bites his neck harder, growling a bit._

_“Oh no, come on. It’s Lydia. That I have to pick up. She’ll serve me my balls on a plate if I don’t. Will you still want me without my balls?” Derek tries hard to contain it but he’s cracking up, he’s a happy drunk and he has Stiles in his arms. He can’t help it. Derek lets up and Stiles wiggles from under him, crashing into the table while he’s at it. “Didn’t think so!”_

_The moment Stiles straightens up with his phone in hand Derek snatches it and there’s an angry female voice, scolding Stiles from the second he picks up. Derek isn’t even sure when he’s supposed to be able to talk, but Stiles is on him again, trying to steal the phone back, and he needs to act quick. Derek clears his throat._

_“Lydia?” The girl startles to a stop and Derek leaps at the opportunity. “Stiles is kind of busy right now. How about you call him later? Maybe next morning.” With this he disconnects the call, switches off the phone and throws it over the couch to Stiles’ loud protests. They die down pretty fast though._

_“Wait… next morning sounds kind of optimistic of you, don’t you think?”_

_“It is our third date you know…” Derek knows he’s leering and Stiles slaps him on the chest, but Stiles is the one who is falling back on the couch this time, without prompting. Dragging Derek after him._

_They are probably going too fast and they shouldn’t jump into this headfirst, but before Derek knows he’s already stripped Stiles off his two shirts, left bruising marks on his chest and collarbones, and now is licking into his mouth again while his hands work on the younger man’s fly, everything in Derek aching with want._

Stiles is wrecked. Completely and utterly wrecked, clawing at Derek’s back, rucking up his shirt, grinding against the man, his dick aching, confined in his pants, his brain deciding to go offline and letting his mouth to let out moans and mewls that would embarrass him if his brain would function.

Derek’s covering his skin with kisses and bites, making Stiles whine and arch into him, actually keening when Derek bites his nipple. Fuck if he knows how this is real but no way he’s stopping it because chances are – this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Hell, he worries that if he says anything it’ll make Derek stop and he can’t stop, because his hand is finally in Stiles’ pants, wrapping firmly around his length and giving it a stroke and Stiles isn’t sure what words are any more. But if he wants it to last he really needs to-

“Derek- Derek, stop.” Oh great. Derek almost recoils, worry written all over his face. “No, no, no, no.” Stiles pulls him in closer, arms wrapped around the man’s neck, covering his face with tiny kisses. “Just, if you keep doing that – I’ll come embarrassingly fast and-”

And Derek resumes what he was doing, leaving Stiles to arch into his touch, lifting his hips in time with Derek’s hand, and moan as he’s coming way too soon, just as he warned! Not that it didn’t feel amazing, Derek’s hand hot and firm on him, tugging at a different angle than Stiles was able to when he masturbated and flicking his thumb over the head so so perfectly, but still!

“What the fuck, man?” Stiles pants through his afterglow. There’s a mess on his stomach and Derek’s hand is all dirty. And Derek isn’t even out of his clothes, what the hell, how is this fair. And then Stiles’ brain is forced into a short circuit again because Derek is sitting straight, bringing the hand he was jerking Stiles off with to his mouth and he’s- oh dear lord, he’s licking his palm clean. If Stiles could get hard – he would.

He must’ve said some of that out loud, because Derek is grinning down at him and he can get used to that look goddamit; and then Derek’s shuffling back on the couch, leaning down and lowering his head to give Stiles’ come-covered stomach a broad swipe with his tongue. Stiles has his hands in Derek’s hair as Derek’s tongue travels across his stomach and lower, sucking in the tip of his oversensitive dick in his mouth and Stiles nudges Derek’s side with his knee, tugging lightly at his hair to lift him up. Derek doesn’t let him talk, covering his lips in a sloppy kiss, but Stiles really _needs_ to say something.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” He says it in one breath, between one frantic kiss and another and Derek groans, biting his lip and tugging at it, making Stiles whimper in response.

They fumble a bit, trying to figure out how to do it but Stiles remembers something, brain finally starting to connect to reality.

“How about we move it to your bedroom? I heard a rumor that the mattress there is amazing for sex.”

Derek looks really torn between frowning and grinning and Stiles can’t believe it’s him that’s making it happen, but the next moment he’s getting lifted off the couch and he’s being carried up the stairs and after some more fumbling they are bursting in, falling on the said magical mattress. Stiles doesn’t weight that much but fuck if it wasn’t hot that Derek could just lift him and carry around like that.

Getting rid of the remaining clothes is really fast this time round and soon Stiles is urging Derek forward, laying back on his back, Derek still uncertainly hovering above him, straddling his hips. Derek’s cock is something that people should be writing poetry about. People that aren’t Stiles because all the poetry he can manage at the moment would be along the lines of ‘ _what fantastic shade of red, how I want to give you head_ ’. So no. Just-

“Come on, Derek. Don’t make me beg for it. Because I will. You want me to beg for it?”

And then Derek’s finally getting in with the program, moving closer and his heavy dick, dripping precome, is in Stiles face and Stiles makes an appreciative noise before lifting his head up and licking a stripe up the shaft, Derek’s musky scent filling his honstrils and his taste putting Stiles into overdrive as he moves down with sloppy kisses and licks, Derek too still, too fucking shy to move yet or something.

“Come on,” Stiles rubs his cheek against Derek’s length, his neck starting to get tired of straining to keep his head up, but Derek’s hands are gripping the back of his head and Stiles grins up, relaxing slightly as Derek angles his hips so his cock leaves beads of precome sticky on Stiles lips.

Stiles squeezes his hand where he has it on Derek’s thigh.

“If it’s too much I’ll tap you, ok?” Derek nods, his eyes unfocused, expression drunk. And then he’s driving his dick in. Stiles opens up wider, his lips stretching around Derek. The man goes slow at first, unsure, but he’s almost all the way in until Stiles has to tap him on the thigh. And with the length Stiles can work freely without choking, Derek picks up a rhythm.

Stiles jaw starts aching and his lips are stretched to a point of it being uncomfortable, Derek is getting closer, unable to control his thrusts sometimes, going deeper and making Stiles choke… It’s perfect. Stiles is moaning around Derek, squeezing his thighs with both hands now, urging him on when Derek thinks of stopping if Stiles chokes or whimpers. Stiles is back to being half hard just from sucking Derek off, but it’s not that big a surprise, honestly. Not with the way Derek feels heavy and right on his tongue, not with the way his abs flex with each thrust, not with the way his face is flushed and his mouth is open as Derek forgets himself in pleasure.

“Stiles, I’m-” the young man doesn’t let him move away, knowing perfectly well what’s coming. Coming, ha! And then one of Derek’s hands cupping his head and guiding him in or holding him still alternatively, moves away, his thumb gently brushing against Stiles’ red fucked out lips, sliding down his chin and Stiles moans, lifting his hips off the bed as Derek comes down his throat.

He can’t swallow it all so he’s coughing up some and there’s come trickling down the sides of his mouth and yeah, not a pretty sight, but Derek is getting lined up with his body on the sheets and is licking at the drool-come mix when he gets face to face with Stiles. Derek is yucky and disgusting and Stiles makes a happy sound as Derek finally gets to lick into his mouth.

“So, was this ‘till next morning’ just for Lydia or were you planning on going for round two?” Derek gets all gloomy after this and Stiles has no idea what he did wrong because everything seemed pretty perfect, so he tries to joke.

“So I think I totally deserve one more beer. Or is every beer worth a blowjob around here?” Derek just gets even more scowly after this but it’s not Stiles’ fault he doesn’t even remember his own texts. And then Stiles gets a frown of his own, worrying his lower lip between his teeth before outright asking. And after Derek’s scowl deepens even more, how does this even work, Stiles figures out it’s because he’s getting shy and insecure. Stiles in turn gets ecstatic and covers Derek’s face in kisses until his brow smooths into the usual scowl and not the mega-scowl of doom, promising him that he wants to stay until Derek gets sick of him and gets the urge to strangle him. Or at least until Stiles needs a change of clothes, to which Derek mutters that he could borrow his and Stiles just melts. Yeah, he knew Derek was a lot nicer than he showed, but this was downright adorable!

Derek also asks who the guy at the mall was and Stiles doesn’t even remember at first, but of course, he met Danny and chatted with him for like five minutes. Derek looks like he doesn’t believe him but when Stiles promises to introduce him to all of his friends, Derek seems to calm down. Jealousy never looked so good on anyone.

Derek makes him a midnight dinner from scratch and they have sex on the counter in the kitchen. And Stiles decides that maybe agreeing to a blind date wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You should know I’m very proud of the poem Stiles came up with. And also that his plans to woo Derek were at some point accompanied by him humming “I’m gonna make you love me” by the Supremes and Diana Ross and the Temptations (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r28-9kh4bhA)


End file.
